New Eden
Overview "New Eden" is the fifth Chapter in Mirror's Edge. Synopsis Learning that Robert Pope's possible murderer would take part of a meeting at the New Eden Mall, Celeste questions why Faith continues to investigate, telling her that it's best to keep a low profile. Faith replies "everything's changed" and recalls her early life, including her involvement with the November Riots and leaving her deteriorating family, abandoning her sister, Kate Connors. Cel says it's pretty much suicide to press on, but Faith says she has to repay Kate by clearing her name. Hours later, Faith heads to the Downtown District, with Mercury warning her that Callaghan's political campaign increased police activities. Making her way closer to the mall, the Runner meets heavy resistance from blockades/checkpoints, with City Protection Force methods going as far as deploying Pirandello Kruger helicopters and forces with automatic weapons. The person who assassinated Travis Burfield is seen also heading to the mall.During this run to the mall, Faith will need to use one elevator. The screen inside the elevetor says: "Armed conflict in Serdaristan worsens". Serdaristan is a fictional country in the Battlefield series, also developed by DICE. It is possible that the plot of Mirror's Edge takes place during the US-Russia war in the Battlefield series, or is just an inside reference. Successfully evading the law enforcement, Faith enters the mall through back doors by means of going through offices and shipping delivery docks. Though seemingly empty and closed, Faith makes an attempt to chase after the assassin in the mall, only to be ambushed by Pirandello Kruger men armed with heavy weaponry, a trap set up to eliminate her. However, the Runner dodges death, and heads to the mall's rooftop, seeing the assassin take a final look at her from afar before departing. Faith and Merc now fully know that Pirandello Kruger is involved with the assassin, the death of Ropeburn, and is most likely a big contributor to the Pope murder-conspiracy. Synopsis After the level Ropeburn, Faith and Celeste escape back to Mercury's Hideout to rest and recooperate. Sitting on the edge of the roof, sharing a cup of coffee while the sun comes up, the two Runners talk about the murderer who killed Robert Pope and framed her sister. The talk leads to the November Riots and the death of Faith's mother that day. Faith tells Celeste that she plans to crash the meeting at the New Eden Mall that day. Celeste tries to warn her off, saying it's "the fastest way to get herself killed." Realizing Faith is still committed to saving her sister, Cel leaves to go on a job Drake had assigned to her and tells Faith to take care. Faith makes her way to the New Eden Mall to intercept the meeting with the the "Professional" that Ropeburn had hired. Faith finds herself on street level where Mayor Callaghan is having a campaign drive nearby. With the added police prescence a few blocks away, Mercury tells Faith to get ontop of the subway overpass to try and avoid the City Protection Force stationed there. Unable to avoid detection whilst on the catwalks, the Blues are alerted to Faith's whereabouts and call for backup. Faith runs along the subway tracks, weaving in and out of passing cars as a CPF helicopter makes its way onto the scene and opens fire. Faith manages to get off the tracks by sliding down a tether line and ducks into some nearby buildings for cover. Reaching the roofs finally, she leaps from building to building towards her objective. Unfazed by the City Protection Force's attempts to stop her by fast-roping more police officers onto the roofs to stop her, Faith determinately works her way to the New Eden Mall. Faith finally reaches the entrance to the New Eden Mall. Still under construction and a grand opening underway, the mall is albeit abandoned for the time being. Using the ventilation shafts to gain entrance to the loading area, Faith is finally inside the mall and begins her search for the "Professional" Ropeburn spoke of. Faith catches a glimpse of a Masked Person running through the mall and the chase begins. Surprisingly, she finds herself in a trap as several CPF officers and riot police reveal themselves and fire upon her. Unable to combat the larger force, Faith flees and attempts to find a way to the ceiling maintenance areas to escape her new pursuers. The skilled Runner manages to elude the police in the ventilation shafts and uses the constuction status of the mall to stall the CPF in locating her exact whereabouts. Exiting the shafts and emerging to a larger section of the main mall, Faith finds more CPF patrols waiting for her. Mercury is surprised by the amount of firepower the CPF are committing to stop her (noting the FN Minimi wielding SWAT member), but Faith escapes the area via the ceiling catwalks. Following the path up the stairs and onto the roof of the mall, the "Masked Runner" is waiting. Taking a quick glance at Faith, the Masked Runner once again flees off into the distance. Disgruntled but still determined, Faith tells Merc that she thinks she knows who can tell her who the assassin is. Trivia *If you are fast enough getting through the beginning roof areas, you can catch a glimpse of the Masked Runner on your trail. Though if you do manage to try and catch up, the Runner will speed off faster ahead of you. Gallery File:MirrorsEdge_Mall_01.jpg| File:MirrorsEdge_Mall_02.jpg| File:MirrorsEdge_Mall_03.jpg| File:MirrorsEdge_Mall_04.jpg| File:MirrorsEdge_Mall_05.jpg| File:MirrorsEdge_Mall_06.jpg| File:MirrorsEdge_Mall_07.jpg| File:MirrorsEdge_Mall_08.jpg| File:MirrorsEdge_Mall_09.jpg| Category:Chapter